User talk:Recgameboy
Whoa, Rec. I think it's time I taught you about archiving. Just copy the sections you don't want and paste them on a page called, "User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1".Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ☆ ...hey Rec, look what i found for you! A Animated Monarus! vtMonarus.gif ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 00:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply You may think you have everything over me, but you don't. I brought alot of what I learned from Wikipedia over here, which helped it alot. And other stuff. I apologize if your not gloating, but it feels like it to me.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its just the fact that your more recent messages to me have been that you've done something more than me, it kinda felt like it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 03:43, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Old. User talk:Recgameboy/Archive1. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:51, May 21, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Recgameboy/Archive 2. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 03:57, May 21, 2010 (UTC) User talk:Recgameboy/Archive 3. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 08:47, July 24, 2010 (UTC) REC!!!!!!!!!!1 Hey Rec it's Z. Wanna help with the stubs. What Bakugan should I get at Target? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 22:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sabator, Lumino Dragonoid, Aranaut, and Akwimos. Which ones do you like the most. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 22:25, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Battle` Wanna Battle on Bakugan Dimensions? AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:02, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Server: StrikeFlier Place: Next to Jake at the school. AΩ''Crimson and Pearl'': Dragonoid Collosus O_O 01:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 01:57, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rec. Could you make an Infobox for Bakugan episodes?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 21:42, July 25, 2010 (UTC) I am the new picture of the episode Master. We should make picture galleries. AΩ[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Screw the Rules I have:]] Money 22:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 07:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) why why do you like monrus so much? DRAGOON STOMP! 17:21, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Rec I think you should see the brawls I put in Invasion of the Vestals episode of new Vestroia, tell me how I did and tell other users to follow this example--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) REC!!!! CHESTER'S GOING TO BE IN SAW 3D!!!! Seriously! Read his Wikipedia article. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 04:59, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. Oh well. Atleast we'll have Mike... Dang It! Chester's in Saw! I still can't believe this! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''NONE.]] 05:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) rubanoid pic how do you save images from bakugan dimensions to get them on bakugan wikia? uchuhab rubaniod pic 2 what is a snipping tool and how do you get it? uchuhab rubanoid pic 3 how do you acsess it what does the icon look like? how do you upload pictures of bakugan off the web and sorry im hawktor223 im kinda new episode 11 do you know where i can watch bakugan gundalian invaders episode 11? uchuhab How to create a Template? Thanks! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) For Rephrasing. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, Thanks! Again. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rec.Remember me.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 02:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't saying that like you were stupid.-Leonidas1234 (talk) 02:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) What's this? Sb11.jpg []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:29, August 2, 2010 (UTC) It's Spidaro. First i thought it was Lockanoid, but then i looked closer to this Bakugan and to Lockanoid's package art and then i realized that this Bakugan looks more like Spidaro (look at his body). []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 21:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII REC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello fello brawler REC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just wanted to say hi... "HI!!!!!!!!!" See you in BD!!!!!!!!!!!! (Pointing at Rec...) Oh and don´t mind the picture!!!!!!!!!! I just liked... All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 06:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Rec! How to make Infoboxes? Dan Green[[User Talk:Agent Z|''Real name]] No Gimmicks! 22:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) http://bakuganhumor.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 22:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) One sec BRB.. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 22:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Just how do you make a character infobox. Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 23:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) here check this. http://bakuganhumor.wikia.com/wiki/Dan_Kuso Dan Green''Real name'' No Gimmicks! 23:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ASAP Go to the front page of the bakugan fan fiction wikia ASAP. Extreme vandalism. I tried to edit/erase, but to no avail. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 23:34, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Rec... I need you to email me.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:39, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ignition this page needs to be deleted because it is useless. Stop undoing it!! Dragofan010 (talk) 02:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol, Rec, aren't you over reacting? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 02:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) When such stuff happens to me, the two Magic Words Shut Up are always usefull. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 02:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Dunno. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 07:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Could you help this Wikia? http://bakugandimensionsgameplay.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_dimensions_Wiki. Thanks. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 08:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) COOL! BTW, what's happening to the Wikia? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep. But still, it doesn't sound like H.T.. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ?!?!?!?! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 01:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 02:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC) O.o. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 07:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 07:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome. http://tfwiki.net/w2/images2/8/8f/Laserrave.gif. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 07:39, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yep. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 07:49, August 5, 2010 (UTC) OMMB!!!! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 07:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) MALIK HUG!!!! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 08:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 08:09, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Was that IP yours, 'cause you made that IPs user page look like yours. Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]]I'm serious. 03:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Everything makes sense now. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 04:01, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. I get it. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 04:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello. Aquos Siege | Monarus Was Here With Lumagrowl (talk) 00:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Rec! You're needed! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 02:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) That's the problem. Could you vote (again), so that they could be removed? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 02:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TwinStar/New_Badges_Voting.. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 02:30, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Infobox thingy I think its called infobox charecter the thing that you have a giant pic of monarus on, how do you get oneAranaut 673 (talk) 15:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) IS THIS TRUE???? Hey rec i just checked the turbine hades oage is all the trivia true? AlltributeMaNaga OH MY GOD IS THAT GROUDARIO WITH DRAGO’S FEET????? :O 16:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) oh and by the way, how do you make your text different colors Block? An anon posted their info on the bottom of Plantlovers "The Element" episode blog. Should someone block them? Or remove the info and warn them? 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 20:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I become rollback since I'm on everyday and I make around 150 edits a day. I PWN ALL BRAWLERS (talk) 04:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ? Can you read my blog? I need answers. Real ones. Not like the one TS gave. 5tee1-O4teen (talk) 16:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) A user's Adminship doesn't depend on the number of their edits. For example, DarkusMaster became Admin while had 300 Edits (or less, or more, i don't remember). Just saying. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) its minx ally wanna talk but i gotta go its me my computer screen cracked ever since i stopped logging in so thats y i havent been on ps catch me on bd on weekdays and weekends at 10 or so ps i can be the ninth admin if u want Do you know how to do this?http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Userbox. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 20:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you know someone who could? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 20:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) OK. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 20:40, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hey rec Now that know Abce2 will be back, can you help me stop the arguing over the new admin? PokemasterLink| The hackers on YouTube must go down! It's ok now, and wat the EFF was that thing following me on your user page??? I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 21:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you believe I'm winning? AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 22:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hate Do you hate me? AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 22:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 22:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 23:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL FIXED IT!!! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Rec, I won the position fair and square. Can I please be promoted? AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 23:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I am an admin now! :D AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 22:02, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sarcasm? AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 22:04, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yay! AΩ, my Pokemon will destroy you! file:char.gif file:mud.gif 22:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ever asked yoursef the question what would happen if GIMP was used on people? Here's the Answer.http://sheepfilms.co.uk/2006/02/04/huesaturation/. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 00:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Request Could you help me with something please? How do I make a Userbox? Reply asap please. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 20:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm Im confused still. Could you show me a kind of step by step of making a userbox? when I click on the template dropdown it does not list UserboxPro. 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 20:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Uhh Did you get my message? 5tee1-O4teen|talk to me|read 20:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Rec wanna battle on BD? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 21:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) YES!!!!!!!!! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 21:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Can my n00b Bakugan battle you're Hawktor or Raptorix. I want pics. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 21:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Server Server dropped connetion. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 21:58, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ? do you know what aoh's Bd username is? 5tee1-O4teen|MIND!|College is school 20:16, August 16, 2010 (UTC) HELP how do you add a catagory in photos? DUDE! Stop editing what i did about the BD stats. ABbce said that i could and I am using that until I get the chart code. Just stop changing it back! BD Stats Poll So now only peope with accounts have an opinion? What exactly would've been easier. Even thought I wasn't logged in, what I said was a reasonable comment. There was nothing wrong or offensive, so you shouldn't have hidden it. Again, this is Justinator119. Rec I need your help--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) well since I have seen lesss effort on doing brawls play by play wise I need you to look at episode 1 on GI A New Begining. See the brawls how I put them and watch from episodes 2 to present and do all brawls the same format I do them.'--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 23:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC)' rec? now I want you enforce this to other users and do it yourself as well on New Vestroia to Gundalian Invaders episodes--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) yo Rec did you see what that guy put about us on the Hakapoid page??? It made me LAUGH because the jokes on him. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||' that family is']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''more than blood.']] 22:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Is your favorite character Zenit??? You put loads of pics of her up. rec There is a problem someone has been uploading porn pics of Julie and Dan--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 18:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Rec Why do you always revert my edits?????? ANSWER! Lazer® (contact- ) 05:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Then were should i put it? Lazer® (contact- ) 06:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok and...Why do you love monarus so much? Lazer® (contact- ) 06:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) BD hey i remember i saw you on bd in the clothes shop downtown. i was FusionGold18 remember me and you declined my friend request Also, here's my answer to your Zenet/Fabia Image. bakusawlolllollollol.jpg []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Copy (2) of Copy of BK_CD_Monarus.jpg Copy (2) of Copy of BK_CD_Rattleoid.jpg Bet you can't make these on GIMP. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 02:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Two methods versus One? []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 02:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Dunno. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 13:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ht_ep.jpg|HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 22:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol!!!! My Computer almost broke today. Again. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 23:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Huh. I Had the same once... I think. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''У0U mUst EXEЯ(!sE D PЯ0PEЯ tE(hN!9UE.]] 23:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) rec help me with what I tlold you about You're userboxes failed and messed up and glitched so i fixed it and made it worse sorry DX AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome''']] 01:48, August 26, 2010 (UTC)